Happy Birthday!
by Brellanette Rocks
Summary: For my friend her birthday was yesterday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ExT her favorite couple!


This is for my bestie it was her birthday yesterday so I'm writing a Theonor for her. Oh and disclaimer don't own munks' or ettes'.

"Happy Birthday Ellie!" Jeanette said as I woke up.

"Happy B~day Jeanie." I replyed yes me and my sisters all have the same birthday. (A/N But me and my friend don't haha just saying.)

"So, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna open my present?" Jeanie said playfully. I smiled.

"Not until you open mine." I demanded just as playfull then I handed her the present I bought her. When she opened the present she frowned.

"Oh, 13 the book." She said disapointed this made me feel terrible.

"Oh, is there something wrong?" I asked as anyone else would.

"Nothing, it's just that," She paused for a moment, "I love this! This is amazing! Did you follow me to the book store! Did you see how disapointed I was when the clerk told me they were all sold out?" she was so excited, that I giggled at her ramblings.

"Well yes, I did follow you to the book store and I'm acually glad that Barnes and Nobles didn't have it."

"Thank you Ellie, you're the best little sister anyone could have." Jeanette said hugging me. "Well your turn." She said pulling out from behind her a box that was wraped imperfectly.

"Okay." I giggled cheerfully when I opened it I gasped. "Oh my gosh Jeanie this is amazazazing." I said referring to Bench Warmers (A/N I'm not going to say what Eleanor got, why because I haven't given my friend her present yet.)

"Hehe." She said.

"Thank you Jean, you're the best older sister ever." I said hugging Jeanette.

"I heard that." Brittany said from another room.

"Oops." I whispered giggling then Brittany walked in.

"Ready for my present?" She said handing me a large balloon on a stick, you know the ones that never pop, and Milk Duds.

"Thank ya Britt, you're the second best older sister ever." I said jokingly then she slapped my arm.

"Well I'll have you know that Jeanies my favorite." She said seriously then we all bursted out laughing.

"Okay, okay I believe it's time to give you my prestent." I said handing Britt a pink,sparkly iPhone case.

"Aww, thank you Boo." Brittany said referring to my soccer name, Boo Bear.

"Hehe, thanks." I said then Brett bursted into the room.

"The kitchen's on fire Becs wants us all down stairs, now!" He shouted between pants Then we all ran down stairs to find Rebecca, Dave, Theodore, Kaylee, Simon, and Alvin down stairs all holding back laughs then Brett joined them. When they got it together they all began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you guys, Happy Bithday to you guys, Happy Birthday dear," They all took a huge breath. "Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, Happy Birthday to you." Then everyone finished, except Alvin who still was holding that last note. We waited until he stopped when he did we all went to where ever, Alvin with Brittany to Brittany's room, Kaylee and Brett to the couch, Jeanette and Simon to the office, Dave and Rebecca staying where they were, and so on.

"Uh, hi Ellie." I turn around to find Theodore with a small, green box.

"Hi Theo, what's this?" I ask my heart fluttering, I know it won't be a engagement ring because we're only 13, but judging by the size of the box it'll be jewlery.

"Oh, this is my present for you." He said shyly handing me the box.

"Okay." I said gently tearing of the paper, only to find a forrest green velvet box, I slowly opened it, and was excited to see the most amazing emerald necklace. It was a silver braided chain with an emerald heart charm. "Oh my gosh Theodore, this is amazing. Thank you so much." I said hugging him. Then he took the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck. I held onto it. This was the most amazing gift I have ever recived.

"You really like it?" He asked shly looking at his feet.

"Not just like it, I love it, like I love you." I said just before kissing him.

"Years later we went to college, after college we met up again, and got married. Shortly after we got married we had one baby girl named Elise, our one and only baby." I say finishing up the story to Elise, who is now 13 like I was. Someday I wish she has the best birthday like it did.  
...

Okay so how'd I do? Tell me, oh and my best bud please review and tell whatcha think. Okay well that's all bye-bye folks.

" 


End file.
